


If By Chance

by lilyreyyy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyreyyy/pseuds/lilyreyyy
Summary: Itachi x Reader // AU"You'll always have a chance, in me and my world"If I knew it was the last time that I'd be with her, I would've told her I loved her so much"
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Final Exams were coming up and the university students were really busy, you could see students in the campus reviewing their notes while walking, and café’s near the university was packed with a lot of people.

As for Y/N, she was studying at a café that was a bit far from her school because she knew she couldn’t focus if there were many people around here while she was studying.

Y/N took a break and sipped her coffee, she opens her phone and types a short text and sends it with a giggle. Seconds later, she turns off her phone and returned her focus to her books and notes and started highlighting.

From a far, Itachi saw Y/N types in her phone with a giggle and returned studying. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and saw a message from the person he wanted to hear from.

From: Y/N  
To: Itachi  
Good luck on your interview today!! You can do it, future C.E.O :))

Itachi smiled as he read the message in his mind, the message he received surely brighten up his mood. “Good luck on you exams, Y/N” he mumbled while watching Y/N focusing on what she was doing. Soon after he entered the building after looking at her one last time.


	2. 2

After a long day being nervous and excited, Itachi finally finishes his interview to become the C.E.O of Uchiha Corp. He left the building only to see Y/N still in the coffee shop she was earlier, her face was buried in a book and both hands were leaned on the table.

‘It seems like she was studying all day and fell asleep’ Itachi thought as he crossed the street and trying to walk faster towards where Y/N was, he entered the coffee shop and approached where Y/N was. He tapped her shoulders which didn’t make her wake up, he shaked her lightly trying to make her wake up.

“Hu-uh” Y/N said after she felt someone shaking her shoulders lightly, she raised her head and immediately saw Itachi sitting right next to her. “Itachi!!” she was surprised to see outside that it was night time but most of all she was surprised to see Itachi next to her. Y/N wiped her mouth thinking she had saliva and saw the mess in her table.

“Oh my what time is it?” Y/N said trying to look for her phone, “6:53” Itachi said as he held Y/N’s phone in his hand which Y/N took and looked at the time. “I was almost out for 2 hours” Y/N said with a gloomy look on her face. “Good thing you woke me up Itachi, I could have slept here forever”, “You probably should fight your habit of sleeping anywhere, who knows what could have happened to you if I didn’t see you”. “Yeah yeah I probably should… Oh and how’s your interview?”, “Great, now I have to wait til tomorrow”. “Of course it did, you always do great, Itachi” Y/N said while arranging her stuff with a smile while Itachi was taken back at what she said and tried not to blush.

“I assume you haven’t eaten dinner?” Itachi said after clearing his throat, “Oh I totally forgot, I haven’t eaten lunch too yet!!”. “Do you like if we go somewhere to eat?”, “I’d really love too Itachi, but my exams are really early tomorrow so I have to do a small review” Y/N said, she really wanted to accept his offer but she needed to study more when she arrives home. “Then at least I’ll drive you home?” Y/N nodded. They went out at the coffee shop after Y/N paid, Itachi even suggested he’d pay which Y/N refused.


	3. 3

While Itachi was driving, Y/N did most of the talking about college, sasuke, and her day which Itachi responded with small nods and even laughed at the jokes she made. Y/N loved talking to Itachi, she loved it when he always listen to her even though she was annoying and overshared, she loved it when he was always open, she just loved his company in general. 

“We’re here” Itachi said, there was a silence for a while. Y/N didn’t want to leave yet, she wanted to stay so bad. “Thank you for the ride, Itachi” Y/N said and broke the silence, she acted suddenly and kissed Itachi’s cheek. Which made Itachi slightly blushed at what she did, Itachi wasn’t expecting she would do such thing-heck Itachi wasn’t expecting that maybe…. Just maybe if Y/N liked her too, they have been close for many years now, he was good at hiding his feelings.

Itachi didn’t want to have high hopes about Y/N liking her back so he brushed that thought off his mind and looked at Y/N… Her long black wavy hair, her brown eyes, her sweet smile, and most of all what he liked the most about her, is her personality. 

‘She’s always beautiful’ Itachi thought looking at Y/N smiling. “I’m really sorry I couldn’t eat dinner with you” Y/N apologized and looking down, “The next time we eat together, I’ll be eating with a C.E.O. Not that it makes a difference though” Y/N said with a giggle. “And probably the next next next time we eat together you’ll be eating with an architect!!” Y/N said pointing at herself.

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to” Itachi said smirking. “We’re finally almost there towards our dream huh”, “We always used to talk about it for hours… And we’re almost there, together” 

“Well see you later, Itachi”

“See you later” 

With that, Y/N went out Itachi’s car and and waved him goodbye.


	4. 4

“Its been a while right?” Y/N said as she looked at the two Uchihas sitting across her, “Come on don’t act like we didn’t see each other at the university” Sasuke said. “Yeah right we didn’t see each other, because you don’t attend your classes” Y/N rolled her eyes as she ate a dango she bought. “Its great you had time see us, Itachi. You should have been busy on your C.E.O stuff”, “I made time, of course. I wanted to see you both” Itachi said which made Sasuke laugh.

“Stop lying Itachi, I know you just want to see Y/N so bad” Sasuke said as he patted Itachi’s shoulder. What Sasuke said made Y/N shocked and blush..  
“But seriously, I wanted to see you both because I have something important to say… I’m moving to London!!” Y/N said joyfully, which made Itachi taken back from the news and Sasuke confused.

“Remember when I said I wanted to go on exchange next year to make my final year at college memorable, well guess what? I got accepted at the school I wanted to go to in London. Also there are a lot of companies there with more opportunities, I’m even planning on being an intern there soon.”

Itachi wasn’t happy or sad, he was confused what to feel. Should he be happy that Y/N was moving for good and for more opportunities, or should he be sad that he’d be away from the person he wanted to be with the most.

“Hey guys, don’t be sad. Its not like I’ll be gone forever right? I promise I’ll visit if I have time-no scratch that you two should be the one who’ll visit me!!”, “I don’t know Y/N, it took a long time for you to make a friend in college, what more if you were in another country” Sasuke said. “I shouldn’t worry about that, I’m sure I’ll make friends there besides even though I met new people I you guys will always be my friends-family even” Y/N said which made the two Uchiha’s emotional, Y/N pulled them both into a group hug and said “Let’s keep in touch always, okay?”


	5. 5

Sasuke already had left and Y/N was still in Itachi’s penthouse, she needed to say something to Itachi alone. She stood up from the couch and looked for Itachi, he was in the balcony looking at the city lights at 10 am. Y/N approached Itachi and stood right next to him, “Hey” Y/N said to Itachi. Y/N knew that Itachi was definitely not happy with her moving to London. But most of all, Y/N was attracted to the view she was facing. Itachi leaning on the glass balcony looking like he was thinking something serious.

“What are you thinking?”, “Nothing, I’m just zooning out” Itachi said and brushed away his thoughts to focus what was happening right now. Him and Y/N together alone facing the city lights at 10 am. 

It was silent for a while, both of them didn’t want to say anything for now. Y/N knew that Itachi wasn’t really happy about moving to London, and Itachi was still confused on what to feel and say.  
“You know I can stay here if you don’t want me to go” Itachi was taken back at what Y/N said, he never thought that Y/N would risk such a thing for him. If anything, he would’ve agreed but that would make him selfish. Itachi wanted for Y/N to achieve her dream. Even if it means…. leaving him.

“Don’t do that, Y/N. Why would you risk your dreams for me?” Itachi said now facing Y/N, who had beads of tears falling from her tears.

“Because I want you t-to be there, Itachi” Y/N said with a sob before wiping the tears in her eyes Y/N finally faced Itachi who had a sad expression written all over his. “Because I love you” said Y/N without hesitation, she didn’t care what Itachi would do about her confession what matters for Y/N was right now.

“I love you too, Y/N” Itachi said as he pulled Y/N close and hugged her, Y/N leaned her crying face into Itachi’s shoulders and let out all her emotions by crying. “I’ll marry you when you come back” Itachi whispered on Y/N’s ears


	6. 6

“Itachi, this is Ayame Chen. You must be familiar with her father’s company, they are a great partners we’ve worked with before”

Itachi looked at the girl that was sitting across himself and his parents. The girl was dressed well, she looked like she’s the same age as him, she sat gracefully as she sat across the three Uchiha’s looking confident. She’s beautiful but Itachi didn’t find her attractive and there was nothing else that Itachi found attractive about her.  
“Lovely to meet you, Miss Chen” Itachi said which Akira replied with a nod and said “Likewise, Mister Uchiha”

“We reached the agreement that it would be best if we were to officialy combine our families as one” Fugaku said, watching his son’s face for any sign of disregaed. Seeing none, Fugaku continued. “It has been agreed that you and Chen will be married in months, to allow time for you to be close to each other and for us to process all the necessity information I bringing our company together”

Itachi looked up at Ayame to see her reaction, all he saw was a smile. But if he wasn’t sharp like anyone else he couldn’t tell that it was definitely a fake smile.  
“On our next meeting, we’ll be able to decide a date for the wedding, the organizer will also be there so that you both can give or suggest details about the weeding, okay?” 

At that moment Itachi thought about the promise he made to Y/N that night…


	7. 7

“Itachi, are you okay” Y/N asked as she caressed Itachi’s back, she was talking about her transfer papers and the process of moving but she noticed that Itachi was zooning out since earlier.

“Yeah I am” Itachi snapped back to reality and saw that Y/N was looking worried, “Is something bothering you? You’re not the type that zones out a lot. “No I’m fine, thank you for asking”, “It’s good day today right?” Y/N said as she looked up to the window and saw the sun shining, the wind dancing, and the busy streets, and cars passing by. 

‘I cant believe I’ll be leaving soon” Y/N thought

“Indeed it is” Itachi replied. He was thinking about how he’d say to Y/N that he was in an arranged marriage, how would Y/N react. Truth be told, they loved each other but they weren’t in a relationship just yet. He promised he’d marry Y/N when she came back-when she finally reached her dream. Itachi knew that telling her about the arranged marriage would break her heart, Itachi tried to persuade his father about cancelling the arrange marriage but the everything has been planned.

“No Itachi, I am not cancelling the wedding. You and Akira need this wedding for the sake of both companies and strengthen the bond of the Uchiha’s and Chen's”

Never in a million years would Itachi want to leave Y/N, she was his strength, she was his hope, she was his support system, she was his happiness, and he loved her so much. He could risk his job for her, but he knows that Y/N wouldn’t want that…

“Itachi are you free next thursday?” Y/N asked, “Yeah”. “Are you sure you’re not busy?” Y/N asked making sure that Itachi was really free, “I have some things to do that day, but I can make time of course” Itachi said. “Alright then. I want you to help me pack-I mean not help just, I want you to be there in my last night here. My flight is next friday”, “I thought you’re flight was in 2 week?” Itachi raised his brow. 

“Oh I had to reschedule it because my aunt advised I need to get there earlier to organize the things I need to do and so that I can adjust easily”, “Does Sasuke know?”. “Not yet I’m texting him right now” Y/N said and started typing a message in her phone. “I wanted you to be the first one to know” Y/N said while typing which made Itachi smirk.


	8. 8

Itachi just arrived in his penthouse after dropping off Y/N at her house, he sat down in a couch in his living room and immediately saw Sasuke sitting across him with his arms folded and a furious expression drawn all over his face.

“Sasuke” Itachi said, Sasuke’s furious look made Itachi wondering what he was doing here, but he already came to a conclusion why. “I heard your getting married” Sasuke said not removing his angry gaze at his brother, Itachi responded with a slight nod and stood up knowing where this conversation was going.

“Have you told Y/N about it?” Sasuke said raising his brow and his gaze following Itachi at the kitchen pouring water in a glass. “I haven’t, and I will” Itachi had to tell Y/N sooner, he didn’t wanted to lie about it. “You haven’t?!” Sasuke raised his voice standing up, “You talked about with the Chen’s about the wedding three fucking months ago, and you haven’t told Y/N about it” this time Sasuke’s voice was filled with anger. “Are you fucking serious? What are you gonna do? You’re gonna give her high hopes?” 

‘Because I wanted to spend more time with her’ Itachi thought.

“Y/N was looking for you, Sasuke. We just had brunch she said her flight to London is next friday” Itachi said calmly, “Don’t change the subject, Itachi. Oh the reason why I was gone for 3 days because I was fucking convincing dad and mom to cancel the wedding!!”, “I even thought about going to the Miyazaki’s but dad stopped me, I begged dad to cancel the fucking wedding for 3 days” Sasuke explained furiously at Itachi.

“Why?” Itach asked in a serious voice, “Why?!?! Because Y/N loves you Itachi!! You love her too but dad just fucking decided to arrange you in a marriage without even consulting me or even you!”…

“I cant even imagine how heartbroken would Y/N would be if the love of her life gets fucking married on someone else!”, “Y/N finally found someone she loves, but she’s not ending up together with him!!”. “And most of all, Y/N is fucking moving to another country with no friends, no one to support her at all. She’d be a fucking mess”

“Enough, Sasuke” Fugaku said. Itachi was listening closely at what Sasuke was saying, and Sasuke was too angry that bothe of them didn’t notice their father had entered Itachi’s penthouse.

“Father, why are you here?’’ Itachi asked after clearing his throat, “I’m here to pick you up, did you forget that we’re having a meeting with the Miyazaki’s today?”. “Of course not, father. But you didn’t have to pick me up”, “Lets go the Chen's will be at the said place soon.

There was an awkward silence in the car, well it always has been. Itachi was looking at the scenery outside the car while Fugaku was talking to someone in the phone.  
“Itachi” Fugaku said after ending his call, “I want you to stay away from that Y/N girl, Sasuke was talking about”. “If the Chen's found out you are meeting with another girl while being engaged to Ayame, they will definitely terminate their contract with ours”, “It doesn’t matter if you love her or not, this wedding needs to happen” Fugaku said coldy, to which Itachi replied with a slight nod…

For the first time Itachi was actually going against what his father wants him to do… Before Y/N leaves, he wanted to spend a little more time with her.


	9. 9

“My aunt already told me my apartment was almost ready, she told me it was furnished already. But she insisted to adjust a few things so that it fits my liking” Y/N said with a chuckle. Itachi and Y/N was in Y/N’s house eating the home made ramen they made, Y/N suggested to eat ramen because she might not eat it for a long time. She’ll have to eat western foods when she’s in London, surely she’ll miss Japanese but she also cant wait to discover more foods from different countries.

“Will your aunt be there in your arrival” Itachi asked, “Yeah I guess, she said she’ll be with me in my first few days in London. She wants me to show around but she’ll be busy so it might not be long”. Itachi nodded and stood up carrying his bowl, utensils, and glass. He then proceeded to the living room where Y/N’s luggage was placed at, he sat at one of the couches and leaned his arms in his legs and started thinking deeply.

‘Now’s the right time to say it to Y/N’ Itachi thought.

He was so fixiated on being with Y/N that he forgot to tell her earlier… Itachi didn’t want to tell her, Itachi didn’t want to break Y/N’s heart. But as much as he didn’t want to break Y/N’s heart, he also didn’t want to lie to her. Y/N deserves to know the truth, Itachi didn’t want to leave her hanging.

Y/N followed Itachi to the living room minutes later, she saw Itachi was thinking seriously. 

‘Itachi’s been in deep thought these days’ Y/N thought she then went upstairs to her room and picked up a sketchbook from one of her drawers, she then went back to the living room and saw that Itachi was in the same position he was earlier.

“Itachi” Y/N called out Itachi, and was holding the sketchbook towards him. Itachi accepted the sketchbook and asked “What’s this” raising his brows, “Just open it” Y/N said with a giggle and made a gesture to open it. The first thing Itachi saw in the sketchbook made his draw drop, a house-no not just any house but he was sure that Y/N was the one who designed it. It wasn’t a big mansion or anything like that, it was a simple comfortable looking home that suited his liking. On the next few pages where details about the house, Itachi wasn’t as artistic as Y/N but he definitely loved it, he could tell that Y/N really put her heart on making this…

Y/N tossed keys to Itachi which Itachi received with his right hand, “That’s the key to the house, it was built a month ago. It isn’t finished yet but I’m sure it will be in a few months, you said we’ll get married when I return right?” Y/N said. Itachi was still in shock and couldn’t comprehend what was happening just yet “H-how?” Itachi stuttered, “Well I had a friend of mine who was a head engineer for a construction company and I asked a favor, I was the one who paid for everything but my aunt insisted that she would pay which I still refused. But I wanted to check that place out with you, but my flight was rescheduled. So I’m hoping you can come visit it when its done?” 

What Y/N said made it more harder for Itachi to tell her the truth… 

Itachi pulled Y/N into a hug and caressed her back and whispered “I love you” to Y/N which made Y/N smiled at the gesture, And they stayed like that for a while.

Itachi finally thought that it was time for him to tell Y/N the truth, he broke into the hug and told Y/N he needed to go to the bath room. By the time he closed the bathroom’s door he immediately broke down, His emotions were starting to control him. His heart full of regrets and sorrow, mad by his inability to do anything about this situation. He thought that he’d explain it to Y/N smoothly because he knew that she’d understand-but no, he knows that it won’t happen, not right now.  
Itachi gasped for air as he felt tears falling down from his eyes, his body unable to hold back his sadness any longer. Hands shaking as he held into the sink, the sound of water running from the faucet was enough loud to mask Itachi’s sobs.

“Itachi!” Itachi heard Y/N call him, he quickly wiped his tears and washed his face making sure that Y/N didn’t noticed he was crying. He turned off the faucet and wiped his wet face with a towel, he exited the bathroom and now he was on his way to tell Y/N the truth. Every step was heavy knowing that everything won’t be the same anymore.

While Itachi was in the bathroom, Y/N was giggling for many minutes now. She was sure that she made Itachi happy with what she showed right now, the look on his face was priceless. Still waiting for Itachi, Y/N heard a ringtone from Itachi’s phone. She saw that Itachi’s phone was in the couch next to her, Y/N figured that it was a text from the sound of the ringtone. Y/N picked up the phone and looked at the message, she was sure that Itachi wouldn’t mind since they were close.  
Y/N almost dropped Itachi’s phone after reading the message Itachi received.

From: Father  
Itachi, the organizer of your wedding with Ms. Chen will attend next metting. Get your ideas ready if you have some. The metting will happen in monday.  
Y/N felt tears coming from her eyes as she re read it a couple of times hoping not to misread a single word, but when she finally confirmed that she didn’t misread a single word more tears were falling from her eyes.

Itachi finally arrived at the living room where she saw Y/N sitting, walking from the bathroom to the living room felt like the burden in his heart was getting heavier every second. 

“Itachi, what’s this?” Y/N said looking at Y/N in the eye holding his phone, and Itachi saw how red Itachi’s eyes were there were even tears falling from her eyes. Y/N stood up and approached Itachi, “What wedding Itachi? What’s the meaning of that text?” Y/N said softly as possible not letting her anger eat her up. Itachi picked up the phone and from that moment on, he knew that everything will change.

If only Itachi could turn back the clock and tell Y/N sooner, he would do it no matter what the cost is. He wanted to talk it out to Y/N and explain everything, not like this. 

“Listen, Y/N. Father and the Chen's agreed to put me in an arranged marriag-“ Itachi words was cut off by Y/N, “And since when did this happen Itachi?” Y/N said still trying to be calm, Y/N always tried to stay calm in their arguments and complicated situations something that Itachi mentally praised her fpr. “T-three weeks…”, “Three weeks?!?! Itachi you were with me a lot in within the three weeks and you didn’t tell me?!” Y/N raised her voice which made Itachi knew that she was totally mad.

“Y/N… I don’t love her-hell I didn’t even want to be in this marriag-“ Itachi’s words were again cut off by Y/N “Leave” Y/N’s voice was cold. Y/N pointed the door, Itachi was taken back at what she just did.

Everything was his fault now, he never saw Y/N this mad and cold and Itachi think she has all the right to be. At seconds, memories of him and Y/N flashed through his mind. He was happy that he experienced everything and he did not regret any second of it…  
Regrets were now all he could think of, he was doubting if he was a good boyfriend, he was doubting if he was enough, he was doubting if he really deserved Y/N. But now, it was too late.

He quickly made his way out of the door and exited without a word, he got in his car and started driving away without looking back he saw the sketchbook and keys sitting in his car, he totally forgot that he’d picked it up.. His heart was telling him to go back but he knew this was he deserved…

He saw the sketchbook and keys sitting in his car, he totally forgot that he’d picked it up. 

He was happy to have Y/N in his life even if they didn’t end up…

Because as much as he wanted Y/N back, he wanted him for her to be happy. They surely both knew that they won’t be together again, no matter what happens. Itachi hoped that Y/N’s starts a new life in London, he hoped she would moved on somehow, he hoped that she wouldn’t be sad about him. But most of all Itachi hoped that she could finally reach her dream and achieve more great things, even without him.


	10. 10

“Are you sure he’s gonna come?” Sasuke asked, Y/N responded with a slight shrug. “Well if he doesn’t I’m gonna beat his ass” Sasuke knew what happened to Y/N and his brother by the look of Y/N’s face. 

Sasuke was sad about what happened to them. Worst case scenario Sasuke thought was Y/N leaving Japan forever, the pain was too much for her maybe she’d decide to do it for good. 

Sasuke would prevent Y/N to but she respects her wishes, even if it means he’d lose a friend… again.

“You’re flight is in 5 minutes, and there’s no sign of Itachi”, “Right” Y/N said with a sigh, Y/N had high hopes that he’d come but it seems its impossible.“Well I guess its goodbye then, Sasuke. Thank you for everything” what Y/N said made Sasuke tear up. Y/N was always there for him, she helped him in his darkest days, she was there to fix him when no one didn’t, she was a good friend.

“Hey don’t cry, you said you’d visit me!” Y/N said trying to lighten up the mood, but Y/N couldn’t believe what was she was seeing right now.  
Itachi…

Itachi is here…

She quickly ran to him and hugged him not caring about anything at all, Itachi couldn’t help but cry. This was the last time he’d be with Y/N…  
“I’m sorry Y/N, I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise-“ His words ehre cut off by Y/N. “Its okay” Y/N said wiping the tears in her eyes, Y/N went close to Itachi and whispered in his ear.

“I love you”

But before Itachi could respond, Y/N already turned her heel and started walking away. As Y/N was getting further and further away from him more tears were falling from his eyes. 

Itachi knew that deep down he would always regret not telling Y/N earlier, and that he always regret his arrange marriage to Ayame. 

But most of all, he regrets not being with Y/N for the rest of his life.

Because he knew that no matter what happens they would never end up together.

“Be happy for me” he mumbled as Y/N was now completely out of his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy if you reached this part of the story i want to thank you for giving your time to read this, i hope it was worth it... and if you have any thoughts pls dont hesitate to comment below it gives me motivation to write more fanfics but next time i want to write one that is light and has a happy ending heheheh. im sorry for all the grammatical mistakes i'll surely edit this when im not busy on school.
> 
> again thank you for reading this and i hope you liked it...  
> -lily :))


End file.
